


【铁虫】Little(性转/pwp一发完)

by Hibiscus1827



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Girl Peter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscus1827/pseuds/Hibiscus1827
Summary: warning：pp性转，未成年性爱！！！
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	【铁虫】Little(性转/pwp一发完)

她很小。  
至少在Tony看来，Petra Parker小的过分，甚至不能用年轻来形容。十五岁的少女，脸上的婴儿肥还没消下去，棕色的眼睛是不谙世事的清澈懵懂，像湿漉漉的花骨朵，娇嫩又惹人怜惜。  
因此在最初将年轻的蜘蛛女侠带去德国时Tony还有些愧疚，在本该乖乖上学享受同龄人恋爱的年纪，Petra被他一手拉进了成年人复杂诡谲的世界。  
那段时间算是他人生为数不多的低谷，复仇者联盟分崩离析，相恋多年的女友离他远去，午夜梦回身边居然空无一人，所以他也不明白自己出于什么心理，格外关注年轻的女英雄。  
但Petra并不是Tony以为那种怕生的女孩，在来德国的第一晚，她就悄悄从窗户溜出了酒店，到楼下的酒吧去玩。  
等Tony凭着定位找到女孩时，她已经喝的差不多了，软绵绵趴在吧台前，脸红的像朵娇艳欲滴的玫瑰。  
Tony冷着脸推开在她旁边献殷勤的男人，一把将Petra抱了起来。  
后者不甘心地扑腾手脚，努力睁着眼想要看清是谁，依稀看清了是Tony后，整个人瞬间乖觉了下来，虽然初次尝试酒精的蜘蛛女侠脑袋晕乎乎的，但依稀知道男人会生气，本能地靠在对方怀里，小声小气的道歉，少女乖巧的模样让Tony想到某种灵巧可爱的小动物。  
他知道这样不好，钢铁侠为了明天的大战呕心沥血，四处奔走，希望能唤回美国队长零星半点对昔日友情的珍视回头，可他找来的小助手，却在头天晚上偷偷喝的酩酊大醉。  
他应该生气发怒，可微凉的风送来对方身上微甜的酒香，轻轻地，就将满腔的怒火吹灭了。  
这很矛盾，他要预备带领女孩去打一场残酷，艰难的战，同时也希望她能远离这些。  
Tony一路抱着Petra回到房间，Happy看见老板抱着小姑娘进来，识趣地关上了隔壁的门。  
Tony将女孩放到了床上，她的箱子随意打开着，东西很少，他甚至眼尖能看见两件质朴的贴身衣裤。而那件被改良过的蜘蛛战衣却慎重地摆在桌上，足以看出主人的重视。  
Petra发出轻微的呻吟，她不安地贴着枕头蹭自己的脑袋，好借此来缓解酒精分解时的难受。  
Tony怕她伤到自己，将女孩抱坐了起来，谁知对方在得到熟悉的拥抱后立马钻进了他的怀里，声音粘糊的像是琥珀枫糖：“不要走……”  
少女还没完全长开的身体软得像一朵云，可前胸早早发育起来的乳房却紧紧贴着他，娇艳柔嫩的花骨朵，让久经床事的花花公子难得有些不适应。  
“Petra，你还好吗？”  
Petra胡乱点点头，埋在Tony怀里不肯起来。  
后者轻轻抚摸着她蓬松的棕发：“我抱你去洗个澡，我可不要明天带一个浑身酒臭的酒鬼上战场。”  
Petra不满地嘟起嘴，她眯着水盈盈的眼睛，把手臂凑道鼻子前嗅了嗅，然后得意的摇晃脑袋：“我才不脏。”  
Tony不自觉笑了一下。  
他当然知道女孩不脏，这只是想逃开这种别扭亲密姿势的借口，却被对方一口回绝。  
Petra得寸进尺地抱紧他：“陪我睡吧，不要走，求求你，求你了。”  
他不知道酒醉的女孩把自己当做了什么人，却鬼使神差没有拒绝：“为什么？”  
“因为你也是一个人，Mr.Stark。”  
Tony指尖顿了下，心里有种很酸涩柔软的感情稍纵即逝。  
这是他第二次意识到怀中的蜘蛛女侠是个不谙世事的小女孩，懵懂直率，还学不会成年人的虚以委蛇。  
明明还有许多工作要他布置，可因为少女这样温软的请求，他却再没离开床榻，抱着沉沉睡在他怀里的女孩在酒店完成接下来的任务。  
夜色一点点浓郁，城市的霓虹也尽数熄灭，唯有月光还透出一点朦朦胧胧的光，照在女孩白皙的脸庞上，盈盈辉辉。Tony望着Petra恬静的睡颜，心里做出了一个决定——他需要离女孩远远的，才能保护这样的稚气纯洁。  
因为怕Petra醒过来尴尬，Tony在天色蒙蒙亮时候就匆匆离开了，但他没想到再见面是更尴尬的境地。  
西伯利亚满天的风雪穿透破损的战甲吹进他心里，一点点冰封成霜，他本来是想挽救一段摇摇欲坠的友情，却被打入了另一个深渊。  
被朋友背叛的愤怒和发现父母死亡真相的痛苦像附蚁一样啃噬着他的血肉，美国队长的盾牌像是无声的讽刺，坐起身，Tony从结成厚厚冰霜的玻璃看见一个颓然绝望的中年男人，被厚重战衣包裹下一颗脆弱的心。  
可人总要往前走，带着那些伤痛踽踽独行。  
他用还有一点电量的传呼系统定位了自己的昆式战机，等待飞机降落在门口，才一瘸一拐起身走出工厂。  
只是他刚走到门口，满天风雪里，一个鲜红像跳动火焰的小人就扑了过来，撞的他踉跄两步，差点又摔下去。  
对方赶紧抱住他，仰起一张湿漉漉的小脸，焦急又担忧：“Mr.Stark！”  
是Petra Parker。  
Tony一瞬间不知该摆出什么表情，头一次他生出无措的茫然来，保持着虚环着少女的姿势：“你怎么会，Happy呢？”  
Petra瑟缩了下，怯生生小声道：“我听Friday说要过来接你，所以就过来了，Happy在柏林，他什么也不知道。对不起Sir，我只是太担心你了，我不是故意的！”  
他还是低估了女孩的莽撞程度，Tony很想板起脸来斥责冒冒失失的小蜘蛛，可是面对着对方无辜泛红的眼角和满脸的担忧，那些伤人伤己的话就怎么也说不出口，他只好重重叹了口气：“你不该来。”  
Petra搀扶他踩着雪一步步朝飞机走去，声音被风吹的遥远，却很清晰：“可是先生你在这里。”  
Tony胸口像是被重重撞了一下，他没再说什么，牢牢牵着女孩温热的手，走上飞机。  
Petra帮他脱掉了身上的战甲残骸，又很自觉去拿了药箱过来，Tony本来想让她去休息，可是女孩固执地自顾自开始给男人包扎起了伤口。  
她的手法很熟练，小心翼翼又迅速给Tony触目惊心的伤口上药，一张小脸却皱在一起，呈现出一种截然不同的担惊受怕来。  
Tony不是没有受过伤，Steve打的狠但也避开了要害，这点疼痛他完全能忍受，可是对面给他敷药的蜘蛛女侠却对着那些狰狞的伤眼泪涟涟，忍了又忍，还是落在了男人的手心。  
Petra慌乱抹眼睛，吸着鼻子囔声囔气：“I'm sorry，Mr.Stark，我不是故意的。”  
“别哭。”  
不知怎么，这么句话就像打开了什么开关，女孩反而落泪落的更凶了，她不停说着对不起，自己也不知道在为什么道歉，或许是失态，或许是没能早些赶来Tony身边。  
那些复杂陌生的愧疚和心疼快要把她压倒了，只能簌簌落泪，把娇艳的小脸打湿的一塌糊涂。  
可是Tony却奇异懂了女孩的心思，他用还能动弹的右手指轻轻揩去少女脸上的泪水：“没关系，Petra，这不是你的错，别哭了，你快把我那份眼泪也哭完了。”  
Petra睁着朦胧的泪眼望他，那是一双澄澈到让Tony自惭形秽的眼睛，有着属于年轻人独特的坦荡和懵懂，Tony一眼就能看穿。  
他心里又升起了那种古怪的情绪， 沉甸甸的，像是从前吸过的大麻，叫嚣着要他上瘾。  
Petra还在结结巴巴地说话，关于她怎么过来的柏林那边Happy还在睡觉如果Tony需要支持她一定会站在钢铁侠这边之类的，Tony没有制止她，那些柔软的字眼像萤火虫提起的小灯，虽然不算盛亮，却执著又温暖，为他驱走了远东带回来的冰雪。  
他们直接回了曼哈顿，复仇者大厦已经没人了，空荡荡的像是一个伫立在纽约的幽灵。  
Tony从顶楼的停机坪往客厅进去，Petra在后面亦步亦趋跟着他。  
“回去吧，或者你需要先给你的婶婶打个电话？”  
Petra摇摇头：“我要留下来。”  
Tony愣了下，眯起眼：“你知道自己在说什么吗？”  
Petra理所当然点点头，她当然自己在做什么，十五岁的少女在中年男人家里过夜，而且这个男人曾经有着数不清的风流艳史，任谁都会生出下流龌龊的猜测。可是那个人是Tony，骄傲自负，强大又脆弱的钢铁侠。  
她见过钢铁侠高朋满座的荣耀，所以更加心疼落魄失魂的现在，只是一点倔强的心愿——至少如果谁都不在Mr.Stark身边了，他还有我。  
Tony皱着眉，还要说什么，Petra已经灵活越过他的手臂跑进了大厅，像只蹁跹的蝴蝶在地板上留下一串足音。  
他应该赶她走，可是鬼使神差，最终也没开口，让Friday给蜘蛛女侠准备一间屋子。  
Tony知道自己今晚要失眠，伤口破裂和痊愈的痛楚噬咬撕裂着他的神经，像是旷野里吹得凶猛的风，一刻也不肯停歇。  
他走到实验室，将曾经做完没做完的武器推到一边，开了一瓶酒，静静坐在沙发上喝着。  
夜幕里，暗红色的云翳翻涌聚拢着，空气里有隐隐约约的雷声，似乎明天是个有雨的天气，复仇者大厦想一座漂浮在城市中央的孤岛，他是被流放的鲁滨逊。  
朦胧间，门口响起轻微的脚步，Tony抬起眼，Petra站在外面，穿着毛绒绒的睡袍，局促又小心翼翼道：“喝酒对伤口不好，Mr.Stark。”  
从Tony的角度看过去，他能看见女孩白皙赤裸的小腿，纤细的一只手就能握住，视线抬高一点就是少女赤裸光洁的双肩，还有锁骨一下若隐若现的曲线，湿答答的水珠顺着脖颈蜿蜒，泛着一种难以言喻的香艳。  
实验室的光线不是很强，在葳蕤灯火映衬下，奶油般的白，玫瑰一样的红和黑暗深沉的褐色交织迷离，弗拉基米尔笔下的洛丽塔似乎也没有这样的稚嫩和色气。  
没由来，Tony心中涌起一阵烦躁，他别过脸去：“怎么不睡觉？”  
“睡不着，Friday说你在这里，所以我下来照顾你。”Petra跳过那些随意堆放在地板的零件，走到Tony身边坐下。  
男人能嗅到少女身上淡淡的紫罗兰香，那是沐浴露的味道，那瓶沐浴露是Pepper买来的，可他的前女友并不喜欢那个味道，觉得太幼稚，从来没有用过，就一直放在那里，可放在Petra却香的恰到好处。  
他心里似乎有场风暴，酝酿着要把自己压倒，为了不对那不该有的欲望屈服，他闭着眼沉声驱逐少女：“回去睡吧。”  
Petra固执摇摇头：“我要陪着你，伤口发炎的话很麻烦。”  
Tony眯了眯眼：“你知道这句话什么意思吗？只有和我上床的女人才说这种话，你要跟我上床，kid？”  
他只想吓唬一下这个不知天高地厚的女孩，可是对方是沉默了我会儿，居然点了点头，哆嗦着嘴皮：“如果你坚持。”  
这下换Tony愣住了，他愕然看少女的脸，然后像被烫了一般坐直身子——他早该知道，Petra不顾一切陪他去柏林，西伯利亚，有的理由只有一个：“你喜欢我。”  
Petra脸色霎时苍白，慌乱地语无伦次：“没关系，你可以把我当成一夜情的对象，我没关系。”  
窗外浓云密布，沉闷的孤单层层叠叠，缠缠绕绕包裹住Tony。可Petra，他刚认识不久的小姑娘，却像所有单调灰色线条里唯一的色彩。  
他知道自己应该严厉斥责少女无知的妄想，可所有话涌到喉咙，却没能说出口。  
他很孤单，空荡荡的大厦可笑嘲笑他的孑然，人是这样脆弱，只要一点浮木就紧紧抓牢。  
“不，你不是她们。”Tony沉默了会儿忽然开口，他一把将女孩抱了起来放在实验台上，对方惊呼了声，牢牢抓着他的背。  
他伸手去解少女的衣扣，语气平静而锐利，“Petra，我最后问你一遍，你知道自己在和一个可以做你父亲的人上床么？而且你还未成年，如果你现在反悔还来得及。”  
Petra的身体不可抑制颤抖起来，可她伸出的手却没有放下，声音轻轻像朵小茉莉：“不反悔。”  
Tony叹了口气，低下头去吻住了少女的唇珠，双手解开她的睡袍，伸进去握住了Petra的乳房轻轻揉捏。  
几乎是刚被触碰Petra就浑身僵硬起来，她不自觉并起腿想要逃脱，男人的大手却如影随形跟了上来，带着薄茧的手指过分地玩弄乳珠，少女觉得浑身发烫，像一只迷路后惊慌失措的幼犬，喉咙发出微弱甜腻的呜咽。  
对方生涩的反应和抖个不停的身体都告诉男人，他在和一个未成年的处女上床。  
他知道这样是错的，并不是说严苛法律带来的牢狱之灾和披露后世人的鄙夷和后半生的葬送，他有自信能避开这些。让他恐惧的是与少女做爱这件事本身，无论Petra甘愿与否，他的确是在诱奸一个女孩，诱惑对方同他一道坠入万丈深渊。  
他放开了Petra的嘴，少女被他亲的晕晕乎乎的，红肿水润的嘴皮像一颗娇艳欲滴的葡萄，惹的男人又忍不住亲了下。  
Petra猝不及防，羞得整个人都朝后缩，被Tony早有预料牢牢掌住：“害羞？刚才说要跟我上床的蜘蛛女侠是你吗？”  
“才没有……”Petra不服气地反驳。  
“那就听话，把腿打开，抱着我。”  
这句话极具某种色情的性暗示，Petra脸刷一下红的彻底，几乎连脖颈都变成了浅浅的石榴红，但她还是乖巧地叉开腿，方便Tony整个人挤进来。  
Tony已经脱掉了少女的睡衣，胸罩解开了后背的扣子，要掉不掉的半挂在她前胸。  
十五岁的女孩，骨架小而单薄，可是因为蜘蛛基因的缘故，胸部和屁股却发育的有点不像话，因为男人刚才的玩弄，白皙圆润的乳房已经有了几个深深浅浅的红印，中间圆润的乳珠像漂亮的星光红宝石，无声散发着诱人的邀请。  
Tony俯身用嘴含住一边乳珠，只是轻轻吮吸，身上的人就反应强烈地尖叫出来，扭着腰想躲进Tony怀里，却反而把沉甸甸的乳房朝男人嘴里送。  
无论什么时候，钢铁侠都是会抓住机会的人，他越发抱紧Petra，有些日子没整理过的胡渣磨蹭在少女柔软的胸脯，惹得对方发出娇怯怯的呻吟，不安分地扭动细腰。  
Tony嘴里含着一边乳头，右手很体贴地搓揉空出来那边乳肉，直到两个乳房因为肿涨变得饱满，下一秒就能流出奶水一般。  
“宝贝你的乳头这么好看，以后会是个好母亲。”  
Petra完全不明白好看和好母亲之间有什么必然的联系，却因为男人的调情越发面红耳赤，不敢说话，身体被爱抚的快感诚实反应到大脑，阴唇里淌出来的水打湿了内裤。  
男人不知什么时候硬起来的性器紧紧贴着她的小腹，烫的像一块沉甸甸的铁，这个认知让Petra又开始萌生惧意。  
“别怕。”Tony看出来了少女的瑟缩，吻着对方湿漉漉的眼睛安慰她。  
他和人上床的次数很多，破处的经历也不少，可从没有荒诞到和女高中生搞在一起，也从没这样怜惜温柔地对待他的床伴。  
Tony的唇舌游走在Petra的双峰间，手指灵活钻进了蜘蛛女侠的内裤，从肥满姣好的阴唇一路往里，慢慢戳进了湿热紧致的那条缝隙里，少女情动的淫水早打湿了我私处，指尖刚探进去，软肉就迫不及待热情吮吸他。  
可是毕竟还是未经人事的孩子，Tony只是稍微往前探进去一点，Petra就吸着气夹紧了腿，连男人的手掌也牢牢夹住。  
“Petra，放松。”  
蜘蛛女侠发出猫咪似的呜咽，用潮红的脸蹭着Tony下巴，小声说：“Mr.Stark，我难受。”  
“可是你夹我好紧，难道不是很想让我插进去？”Tony眼里带着浅浅笑意，却没有再强行帮少女扩张，转而捏住了对方的阴蒂，手指揉捏那小小的花朵。  
几乎是第一下Petra就感觉到了触电般腾上来的快感，连自己都很少摸的地方被Tony捏在手心玩弄，一下一下的，她像只蝴蝶被这样的飓风掀的七零八落，眼眶泛红，下身胀的难受。  
“感觉怎么样？不需要欺骗我，我都可以给你。”  
Petra夹紧了腿，发出似泣的呻吟：“还，还要更多。”  
“乖孩子。”  
Tony满意笑着，手指越发用力搓揉那颗小珠子，不时伸进体内浅浅抽动，等Petra完全适应后加快了动作。  
Petra紧紧攀着男人，闭着眼感受一波接一波的快感，她不是什么都不懂的孩子，她在柏林也敢偷偷看色情片自慰，但是这比起Tony带给她的情欲仿佛沧海一粟，她第一次害怕自己身体沉沦爱欲的变化。  
随着Tony的频率不断加快，Petra的呻吟染上了哭腔，快感仿佛雪花一片片累积，她不停喊着Tony的名字，然后雪山崩塌，瞬间的高潮让她几乎要晕过去，下意识紧紧并着腿，从体内流出来的粘腻淫水淋淋漓漓顺着腿根淌下来，打湿了Tony的裤腿。  
失禁般的感觉让小姑娘浑身发软，高潮后她失神的靠在Tony肩头用力平复呼吸，棕色的卷发因为汗水打湿贴在额头，看起来乖巧又惹人怜惜。  
Tony轻轻拍着她，动作温柔的不可思议：“需要我抱你去睡觉吗？”  
Petra抬起眼，摇了摇头，她鼓起勇气用膝盖碰了碰男人还硬着的阴茎：“可你还硬着。”  
Tony一时哑口无言，她像是无知无畏的小猫，用爪子一下下撩拨沉睡的狮子。  
“你知道如果我做到底事情就不这么简单了，你的下半生不得不和比你大三十岁的男人连在一起。”  
Petra似乎没有听出他的言外之意，依旧睁着无辜的眼睛说道：“可是我想安慰你，Mr.Stark，你还有我。”  
Tony望着少女娇艳的嘴唇，心里的暴风似乎又开始汹涌，他失去过父母，也曾有过朋友，恋人，可后来又全部失去了。人生这样茫茫，他也不知道命运要如何安排，可少女却愿意陪他未知的任何命运，这样柔软又坚强的爱意，足够让他心潮澎湃。  
他没有再说话，将少女从那个冷冰冰的实验台抱了下来，Petra咿呀了一声，环手抱住男人：“Mr.Stark，我可以自己走。”  
“你没穿鞋子。”Tony气定神闲说着瞎话。  
“可你还有伤。”  
“没关系，你轻的像一只猫，可为什么该发育的地方发育这么好？”Tony故作疑惑，惹来少女气急败坏的娇嗔。  
他沉沉笑了两声，心情似乎变得愉快起来。  
他们一路回到了Tony在顶楼的卧室，Petra一被放下，Tony就压了上来。  
他俯身亲吻着女孩的脸庞，Petra温顺地在他身下打开身体，像一朵含苞待放的白色蔷薇。  
Tony抬起少女的双腿，将早就硬的发疼的阴茎对准她的阴道，一点点插了进去。  
他动作很温柔，可是骇人的尺寸还是让初次承欢的女孩痛的够呛，只是进去了一个头她就疼的小脸煞白，双腿不停颤抖，抓着床单的手捏到指骨泛白。可是无论如何她没有喊停，喘着气接纳埋在身体的巨物。  
有些事她也许永远不会问，但不代表猜不到，比如Tony脸上的伤，比如那个坏了一半的盾牌，西伯利亚的冰雪给Tony带来的伤痛一定撕心裂肺，Petra不知道怎么抚平那些伤痕，但她也可以对这样的痛楚感同身受，用最笨拙的方式为男人撑起遮蔽风雨的围墙。  
“疼就喊出来，这样咬自己会受伤。”  
Tony吻住了她的嘴，用柔软舌头攻陷少女的唇齿，勾住对方的舌尖吮吸，发出啧啧水声。大掌还在少女丰满的乳房拢捏，在Petra逐渐放松后继续往里抽插进去，中途像是戳破了什么障碍，Petra发出一声低低的痛呼，有点点猩红的血从缝隙落了下来。  
Tony抬起头吻住少女噙着泪的眼睛：“恭喜你，提前成年了。”  
Petra怔怔望着他，眼泪滚落下来，顺着脸颊两侧落在床上：“那我在柏林喝酒的事可以算了吗？”  
Tony没想到她还记着那个，忍不住开怀笑了起来，他笑起来很好看，让少女情不自禁看呆了。  
“我差点忘了，这个需要惩罚。”Tony摩挲着少女水光盈盈的唇瓣，阴茎蛮狠挤进了肉穴里，汁水丰盈的阴道因为巨大进入的阴茎变得紧致异常，嫩软的穴肉攀附包裹着勃发的性器。  
Petra呜咽一声，自觉地张开了大腿，让对方的阴茎能更深入。  
Tony捏着蜘蛛女侠过于圆润挺翘的屁股，缓缓抽插起来，肉体拍打的声音和阴茎进出的摩擦让小姑娘头晕脸红，脚趾不自觉蜷缩在一起，发出断断续续的呻吟。  
但是这种程度的肏弄根本不能满足Tony，他等Petra适应了抽插的频率，浑身放松下来后就故意加大了力度，将粗暴的性器全根进出少女的小穴，凶狠的挞打起来。  
他的进攻凶猛又快速，Petra一时分不清痛楚和快感谁更多一些，她像被掐住了喉咙，只能发出无意义的呻吟，字词刚送出口就被打碎在空中，只能像蛇一般无助扭动身子，泪水不断从眼角流出来，整张脸哭的惨兮兮的，胸口腰部全是被Tony蹂躏出的艳丽红印，看起来可怜又脆弱。  
可是少女的示弱只能激起男人更强的肆虐欲，Tony用力撞击着少女的阴道，囊袋拍打在阴唇上，带来火辣辣的肿痛。  
可是Tony也不是单纯的在肏着Petra，他更像通过这样的缠绵来证明什么，只有这样温暖紧致的肉体和粘腻汗津津的体液能告诉他这不是梦，至少他还有Petra。  
似乎是嫌这样的姿势不够，Tony干脆将女孩揪着头发提了起来，让她盘坐在怀里，阴茎从下往上挺弄，这样的姿势让男人能进入到一个难以企及的深度，Petra怕极了，只能紧紧抓着男人的脊背：“Mr.Stark，别……”  
“你能做的很好。”  
Tony吻着少女的耳耳珠，阴茎色情地朝上撞，很快他就找了女孩的敏感点，用阴茎仿佛摩擦那块柔软的凸起，蜘蛛女侠反应剧烈的尖叫起来，她叫床的声音都很软，像是多加了蜂蜜的牛奶般糯糯，让Tony心软的一塌糊涂。  
他用手托着女孩丰软的乳房玩弄，紫青的肉刃有节奏地顶撞着对方的小穴，Petra被他顶的不断耸动身子，乳房颤抖的像秋天丰硕肥满的果实。  
上下操弄的性体验让女孩不知所措，她像是个精致的洋娃娃任男人摆弄，快感像风暴席卷所有感知，她满心满眼只有眼前抱着她肏她的钢铁侠。  
紧紧贴合的身体让Tony能闻到少女身体散发出的紫罗兰香，对方半拢着眼咬着嘴皮，潮红的脸像是春雨打湿的花朵，被夜色染上旖旎的温柔。  
莫名的，Tony想起了柏林那个寂静的夜晚，电视上没关掉的A片，捏成两半的遥控器，珍重放好的蜘蛛战衣，和在他身边安静沉睡的女孩。  
她是他早就拥有的一盏灯，用全部的爱意为他照亮前路。  
头一次，Tony如此示弱：“Petra，不要离开我。”  
少女仰着脸呻吟着，她被肏的说不出话，只能断断续续点头，主动凑上去亲吻Tony的侧脸和脖子来表达自己的意愿，她希望Tony不要害怕，无论如何，Petra Parker总会在Tony Stark身边，这是她给自己的承诺。  
Tony的抽动加快起来，他提着Petra的腰猛力抽插了十几下，抱着少女把自己的阴茎抽出来，抵着对方的屁股射了精。微凉的液体打在私处，让Petra不自觉抖了抖，绞紧了阴道，第二次高潮了。  
潮吹后的少女浑身发软倒进Tony怀里，两个人紧贴着的下体一片狼藉，被玩弄过度的阴唇肿胀着，小穴一张一合的收缩，可怜兮兮吐着透明的粘水。  
这次没等Tony发问，Petra就主动说道：“我好累。”  
Tony知道她同人熟悉后总会变得任性又爱撒娇，可是他一点不觉得厌烦，把Petra抱进怀里：“那明天起来洗澡。”  
Petra乖乖地嗯了一声，仰着头问：“你呢？”  
“我陪你睡。”  
床上全是性爱后的狼藉，已经不能睡了，Tony抱着Petra去客房休息。酣畅淋漓的性爱让蜘蛛女侠精疲力尽，得到了满意的答案她便靠在男人怀里，心满意足闭上了眼睛。  
满天的云翳还没散去，淅淅沥沥的小雨贴着窗户蜿蜒落下，月光浅绵，朦朦胧胧的黑夜里，少女越发显得小巧，依恋地把头依偎在男人的怀里，安静的吐息着。  
Tony怀抱着她，静静望着窗外的满天云雨。这个季节的纽约总是多雨，或许一会儿就停，或许明天也不会停，但那些都不要紧，因为Tony心里的暴风雨，已经雨霁天晴了。  
（end）


End file.
